doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP16: Blood Keep (Doom 64)
MAP16: Blood Keep is the sixteenth map of Doom 64. The music for the level is the same as MAP02: The Terraformer. The level itself is exploring a huge blood keep and fighting large waves of monsters and tricky puzzles and finding the exit. Walkthrough You start in a small, rectangle room with a door to your right. Open the door and kill the zombiemen that see you. Carefully leave this room as there are nightmare imps, and cacodemons to your right outside of the room you're currently in. Open the door with the room the zombiemen were in, but afterwards, turn around and run backwards. A wall will rise up to reveal more zombiemen. Kill them, and look for shotgun laying in a corner of this room. Leave this room, and go into the room with the rising walls and pick up the zombiemen's weapons for ammo, and if you're low on health, there is a medkit in here as well. Next, head towards the window with the nightmare imps and cacodemons outside and snipe them with a rapid fire weapon like the chaingun or plasma gun as it can get dangerous with multiple fireballs being hurled at you at once. Use the wall on your left as cover, or keep on moving to avoid damage. Once you've cleared the area, turn around and pick up some shotgun shells in the left corner of the other side of the room. Then go back, but turn right, and there will be a yellow face on the wall. Use it, and a window will open from where you got the shotgun shells. Head towards it, but be very careful as multiple imps, nightmare imps, and cacodemons will see you and they will throw plenty of fireballs at the same time, which can deal a significant amount of damage. Take cover by hiding behind the left wall. The imps\nightmare imps will probably end up hitting the cacodemons outside, so try and make them throw as many fireballs at the cacodemons as possible to weaken them, then kill the cacodemons. If one of the cacodemons manage to get inside, equip the chainsaw and wait for it\them to come, then mince it. After the cacodemons are dead, equip something like a rapid fire weapon like the chaingun, rocket launcher, and plasma rifle, and shoot the imps and nightmare imps in the blue rooms. Once you enter the exit room which has eight pillars, the room will go dark as all of the pillars ceilings lower, and Zombiemen, accompanied by Lost Souls, will spawn into the pillars moments later, and you must kill them to be able to reach the exit, which is blocked by a gate. Make sure you stay in the middle of the room as the outer floor will lower and fill with lava after you killed all the enemies inside. If you're not careful, you will fall into the inescapable lava pit and die. The gate will open when all the Zombiemen and Lost Souls that have spawned in are killed, and you can now exit the level. Enemies #zombies #imps #nightmare imps #demons #spetres #lost souls #cacodemons #hell knights #barons of hell #arachnotrons Secrets # In the large library room with candles on the bookshelves, you've probably already noticed the obviously fake bookcase as well as the Plasma Rifle behind bars. The switch for the bars is a satanic-looking stone slab with two pillars on each side of it near the entrance to this room. Examine this stone slab, then quickly run over to the fake bookcase (the switch is timed) and examine it too. Step on top of it when it lowers, and ride it back up to get the plasma rifle. Category:Doom 64 levels Blood Keep (Doom 64)